


Where the fields are painted gold

by peacemturner (idratherhaveyoucursedornot)



Series: PH One Shots Modern AU [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Kieran White, F/M, Fluff, Friendly neighborhood lady Mrs. Doyle, ISTG these idiots are always in love no matter which AU, Keep hope they'll become non-toxic eventually, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren realizing she's in love with Kieran, Modern Era, Simp Kieran White, So now you get Lauren simping for Kieran, Soft Lauki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trainee Kieran White, Trainee Kym Ladell, Trainee Lauren Sinclair, Trainee William Hawkes, WOOOOOOO, You got Simp Kieran, purplehyasimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyoucursedornot/pseuds/peacemturner
Summary: A flash fiction I wrote a while ago, now altered to suit soft Lauki fluff just because.Characters and vision belonging toSophismandEphemerys. Castles from theiroriginal workmade into air by yours truly.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: PH One Shots Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Where the fields are painted gold

It wasn't a big deal, and yet he dimmed, a sunflower on a gloomy day, with no sun to shine at it. It was hard for Lauren to tell whether the fleeting horror in Kieran's eyes was _for_ her sake or _because_ of her. If eyes could stutter, Kieran would watch in broken sentences, and Lauren? She would watch him, patiently, till she could figure out what he wants for her to know. He turned away and then back, with the brightest smile on his face, hands crossed behind his back, and a glint in his eyes that she knew all too well.

" **It's not a big deal!** " Lauren's protests unaddressed, he grabbed her hand and ran, deaf to her nagging and inquiries, and to her amusement, they only seemed to fuel his little excursion. 

Academy life had been tough for all of them. Having known Will since childhood, Lauren made a good team with him. It was only two months into their training that fresher Kym Ladell had joined them, instantly endearing herself to Lauren, and Will as well despite his protests. However, when it came to the bubbling sardonic paradox that Kieran White, it was Lauren who had the (mis)fortune of meeting him for the first time. Six months into the program, and the four of them had become inseparable despite their insufferably clashing personalities. 

Fridays had the tendency to be rather calm, with Kym's schedule overflowing and William needing to be at his family home. Lauren smirked to herself. How could their ever be calm as long as Kieran even so much as stood next to her? With his unending questions and bottomless supply of ridicule and retorts, he matched Lauren in skill in the ring and outside of it too. 

Running amok, like a child, unable to contain the glory of his discovery and yet, so withdrawn and awestruck that all he can do is drag you by the hand to follow him. Not even being able to explain why his eyes are all lit up, and at the same time, it's something so obvious that you should already know. You should already have figured it out. When he grabbed her hand, she could have stopped him. It had been a long day, and surely Tristan would be waiting to see her. Moreover, he would have stopped. Kieran sometimes had the good sense to know when not to push her buttons and when not to blatantly get on her nerves.

She had that choice. So, _sh_ _e ran anyway._

Hand in unrelenting hand, he, with a skip in his step, and her, skipping to keep up with his strides, they ran past languid streets, with the green lights guiding them across two intersections. Blues to whites to greys, offices to shops to homes, the world passed them by in a blur. There's only so much you can keep track of when you don't even know where you are going. By the time that Lauren realized that she couldn't breathe without being reminded of how she had been training vigorously earlier in the evening, they stopped in front of a parking lot.

Huffing out puffs of warmth, they both stood there. She wondered if he got lost along the way, but the shine of his eyes told a different story. She looked around. "You wanted to show me cars?", she could have tried and she still couldn't have kept the astonishment out of her voice, mouth twisted in the shape of words she couldn't say. Words she didn't say.

"What? No!", quick to defend his judgement, eyes wide and befuddled, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the way that they had come. That did nothing to keep the incredulousness out of her expression, as she groaned, "We ran. We actually ran."

"Yes. I know." Chuckling, guiding her shoulder from the right, and her chin with his left hand, he brought her eyes to face the third story balcony of the apartment complex in front of them. With both his hands on her shoulders, he stood so close that on her back, she could feel the warmth radiating from him, through her jacket. Lightly pulling her close, he whispered in her ear, "I brought you for those."

Turning to her right, Lauren could see the shine in Kieran's eyes, the scar by the edge of his temple he got when he was four and jumping off ledges didn't warrant a fear of stitches. His face so close to hers that a few more degrees to the right and their cheeks would touch. Following his line of vision, she could see a blossom of pink hydrangeas at the farther corner of the balcony, but she could barely keep her eyes on it. 

Ah! Mrs. Doyle's balcony. She remembered that Kieran had been going on and on about the flowers on her balcony for a while now, sketching into his little notepad, whenever they were on break. About a week ago, his musings about flowers had been only been cut short when Kym threw chips at his face, calling him out for being a sucker for flowers. That's how they had ended up here, after all. On the way back home after training, Kieran had asked her about her favorite flower. She froze. 

Visions of daisies entwined with tangible regret clouded her vision. She merely shrugged, saying that she didn't have one. She could hardly say that daisies were still her favorite flower, when looking at the daisies in her mother's garden did not give her joy anymore. Looking at daisies, pure and innocent, only reminded her of her loss. 

"You couldn't possibly look at something that beautiful," he said, amazement evident in his voice, "and not say you _don't_ have a favorite flower." She nodded, awestruck. Just in time, she averted her gaze back to the balcony as he let her shoulders go, to step right in front of her.

"So, there you go! Now you have a favorite flower too!" A child-like grin adorned his face, and every single fiber of her being yearned for it, yearned to see that incandescence for every single moment, for the rest of her life. Palms on the hollow of his cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly along the sharp edges of his cheekbones, simply holding on to the light in his eyes and the radiance of his smile for as long as she could. Every single fiber of her being yearned to have him look at her the way he looked at that stupid patch of chrysanthemums in his backyard. Whites and red and violets, while he shines aureate euphoria, admiring them every morning.

She agreed, as nonchalantly as she was capable of after the realization, when her breath still didn't feel like her own, with her heart aflutter, avoiding his gaze while needing, so desperately, needing to drink him in all the same.

"I guess I do have a favorite flower, after all."

She could never look at pink hydrangeas the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bloom by The Paper Kites
> 
> Leave it to me to be posting random stuff while my WIP is still, well, in progress lol
> 
> I just couldn't get this out of my head, oh well
> 
> Unfortunately for me, you'll be seeing a LOT of modern AU Lauki and Kywi too
> 
> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Love, Peace.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel the fire of my writing forges ;)


End file.
